Mea-Liza
Who exactly is this woman? Why does she have so many connections to important characters, like Eva Bane and Lady Hyperion? ...And can she be trusted? Basic Info Mea-Liza(usually referred to as Mea) acts as more of a supporting character in the first parts of Eric Brewer's story, but takes more of a larger role in Sissy and Thomas' (Eric's parents) story, which serves as a prequel to Eric's. But, over the course of her relevance she seems to have taken a more larger role and somehow has managed to appear in every one of Denzell's stories. As to where she fits in the Mobius Unlimited storyline, is hard to say as she technically hasn't appeared yet. Appearance Mea-Liza is a grizzly bear who seems to be about in her late 30's or so. The hair on her head is black which seems to be fading into white. Her attire seems to resemble something almost of a pilgrim or an Amish housewife. The one thing that sets her apart is her lack of "modesty" as she refers to it as. Her dress is slightly shorter that seems to show off her ankles. Her sleeves are similar, showing off more of her arms. Her hair is long and hangs far down her back. Her dress is slightly undone around the top half around her shoulders where it shows them off, but still manages to hide her cleavage. History Mea-Liza's story starts a LOOOOOONG time ago. Somewhere between the mid to late 1800, during the Salem Witch Trials. At this time, she was actually human. She was born ██████ ████████(meant to represent missing text). Her mother was actually a single woman who lived in a village named Darris. At some point in her early adulthood, she would end up the mistress of a man from the same village. Unwed, the two would have a child which was kept secret, out of fear of being excommunicated. This child was of course, Mea-Liza, which wasn't her name at this time. In order to keep their secret, her mother had made the choice to simply lie and claim that her father had died before she was born. By time she was just 8 years old, the affair between her mother and the man who was apparently her father, the two would cut their ties. Feeling guilt and shame weigh on him, the man would leave Mea's mother. She threatened to tell the village about them. He then threatened to accuse her of being a witch who seduced him. She would then be killed for this. But, unfortunately, this gave Mea's mother an idea. If he would try to out her as a witch, she'd give him just that. Bringing Mea along, her and and her mother traveled for two days into the unsettled lands to find a covenant her mother had heard stories of. After sharing with them what happened, she begged for their help in getting revenge. She begged, pleaded, and bargained for their help. After thinking it over, they agreed on one condition, Mea-Liza would have to be their desired payment. When asked why, no answer was given. Only demand for an agreement. Mea's mother agreed. After a hesitant agreement, Mea and her mother helped conduct a ritual that would grant her mother what she wanted; revenge. By time they had got back to their home,Upon coming back, the man's house was burned and his son was killed. A few days later, his wife would also grow sick and die, He would later catch an illness that left him in constant pain. Unable to even work, let alone move, he was forced to live outside and suffer. All the while, Mea and her mother watching. Her mother, proud and relaxed by the success. Things would then begin to turn around for these two. Mea's mother would marry once more, finding real joy. Soon, it was time to collect for her the help from the covenant. When informed, Mea's mother tried many times to mislead and even ignore them. Now that her life was so much better, she just couldn't give up her only daughter. Finally after getting tired of waiting, the covenant acted. They "cursed" Mea's mother. They had it where she would be tried and punished as a witch. They did all they could to manipulate the village until they decided to have her burned at the stake. The same night her mother was killed, they'd come and collect Mea for their payment. When taking her back, the covenant explained why Mea-Liza was so important to them. She, by their guiding goddesses, was chosen as a vassal. A vassal that would spread their influence and bring on a new age. Naturally, she refused.That didn't mean the let her go though. Instead, Mea-Liza was forced to stay with them for years to come. By the time she was 17, one of the oldest of these wiccans, named Belle, took it upon herself to teach Mea-Liza magic. It was actually really enjoyable for her. Even while traveling, Mea-Liza learned so much from Belle. She had been all over the world, learning different forms of magic from other spellcasters and even making up some of her own. Before long, Mea Liza actually began to understand these people more. She began to belong with them. After she learned more from Belle, Mea-Liza started to consider he offer that was made all those years ago. Belle always praised her. Telling her how much powerful she had become and how much potential she had. At the next gathering, Mea-Liza took the floor, announcing her acceptance to be the vassal. That same night, the ritual was conducted. Still nervous about the ritual, Mea-Liza still went through with it. Save for some grim detail, the entire procedure had to end with her dying. Thanks to the ritual, her soul was free to explore many other forms of reality, planes of existence, and forms of knowledge never thought possible. This was all possible once she met the deities worshiped by the covenant. They would bestow and endow her with knowledge and power that they would entrust with her, deeming her worthy of such. For what felt like years, Mea-Liza's spirit returned to her body only minuets after the ritual. She was now more powerful than anyone could've imagined. She shared with the covenant only a fraction of what she had learned. She still felt that something such as power like this should be exclusive. As another decade would pass, the race of wiccans would wane. Many choosing to give up their studies and power and others being executed. Mea-Liza by this time had taken it upon herself to continue to spread the influence of witchcraft. As time passed, Mea found herself growing old and frail. To escape the cold clutch of death, she tried out one of her most reliable crafts, possession. It was very handy in coming years to escape passing on to the next world. She simply needed a reliable vassal, someone connected to her closely either spiritually or by blood relation. She had little to no family, so fell back to younger members of her covenant. So for a few centuries, it was no issue to keep up the practice of witchcraft and magic along with her name and legacy. However, these sorts of things kept her as a target to those who challenged her. It got difficult to find Mea, but she aimed to make it impossible by fully erasing her entire history and past from the modern world. Destroying all evidence of her home, her name, even her family. Far as anyone knew, she didn't exist. Coming into the modern time, Mea has inhabited her current body from a young, female mobian grizzly from her covenant. Besides her personality, she does have some remnants of her old life, such as her habits to still live a simple, pilgrimage life. Hence why she lives in the country of Levitra. Another inescapable feature is her hair which seems to remind her of all the times she would inhabit a new body. Her hair, which is always black, begins to turn white, starting from the ends. She tends to just pass it off as a fashion. In her time in the modern world, Mea has developed connections with two other women of power in the world, Eva Bane, the vampire queen and Mercury Ray, the industry tycoon known as Lady Hyperion. Through visions and premonitions, Mea has learned of what these two are capable of and has worked towards befriending them to further advance her own goals to ██████ ████████ ██ ████ ██████ ████████ ██████████ ███████████ ████████ ███████. Unfortunately, a new face has made it's way into Eva's life and seemed to tear down all Mea has worked for. This face being Virus. Seeing how the two have grown close and driven Eva and Mercury apart. However, not all changes seem to be for the worst. Through new developments, the rise of chaos from the dispute between Mercury and Eva, and even Eva's granddaughter, things might actually all come out in Mea's favor.As for what her plans are, are still up in the air. Abilities Mea-Liza seems to posses a large variety of magical abilities and spells ranging from transformations, curses, divination, summoning, mind reading, mind control, etc. She even has some power over time and even some reality manipulation. But, like all things, they have limits which she works hard on breaking and improving on. Trying to pinpoint her current power is a trifle. There are also things that can amplify her magic. * Mushrooms/ fairy rings- Act as magnifying fields and are great for transportation spells or portals. * Clay- Great for summoning spirits. Molding them into living things gives spirits something to inhabit. * Cotton- Makes casting spells easier and their effects last longer. Weaknesses Mea's weaknesses seem to come from various things that can either hinder, block, or effect her magic in various ways. Flowers: * Wolf'sbane- Acts as a repellent for demons and evil spirits and can effect her summonings. * Bleeding Hearts- Weakens elemental magic. * Lotus- Disrupt transportation magic. * White roses- Drain magical energy. * Calla Lily- Effect mental attacks such as mind reading. * Sunflowers- She's allergic. Materials: * Linen- Wearing it keeps her from using magic. * Iron- Burns to the touch. * Sand- Keeps her from entering where she isn't welcome. Spreading a line of it in front of a door blocks her from entering the room. Relationships Eva Bane- Close friend Mercury Ray- Close Friend Trivia * The idea for Mea-Liza was inspired by the character Bayonetta from the video game series of the same name. * Her name comes from the nick name given to my great grandmother. * She was originally gonna be scrapped after being discouraged, seeing so many of my ideas made better in the film Doctor Strange. I felt that they did everything I wanted to SOOOOO much better. But, I got over it. * There are a lot of reasons for the way she's dressed. They all stem from the time period she comes from. The main reason is that the "unwholesome and unmodest" How flattering... way she wears her clothing is meant to act as a uniform of wiccans. They also show her dedication to her craft. * The term "witch" to her is seen as an insult and/or slur to her and her kind. if you have to call her ANYTHING, call her a Wiccan. * There's a "version" of her that is similar to Monica from the game "Doki Doki Literature Club." This being that she's highly aware of the world she inhabits. * She actually has forgotten how old she really is. She usually just claims to be somewhere in her late 30s. * She made this entire post as if trying to make herself known. This joke is so over used. Plus, I don't even OWN a computer. Gallery(more to come maybe) Category:Characters Category:Neutral